edukayfunfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny
Johnny, also called Johnny Johnny, is a recurring character in the series of educational videos created by EdukayFUN. Johnny made his first appearance in EdukayFUN's YouTube debut, "Johnny Johnny yes papa - EdukayFUN." Description Johnny appears to be a preadolescent boy. He is rotund, has a large round head with defined cheekbones, a carrot-shaped nose and bulging brown eyes. He appears to be completely bald and also has no eyebrows or eyelashes, consistent with, and suggestive of, the dermatological condition Alopecia totalis. Johnny's regular attire consists of a blue and red plaid flannel shirt, blue jeans, a brown belt and brown footwear. He wears a multi-colored propeller beanie hat on his head. Johnny is first seen eating sugar from directly from the jar, an act of self-indulgent disobedience that is frowned-upon by Papa. When questioned about it, Johnny lies and tells Papa that he did not eat the sugar. Papa disputes Johnny's sincerity, but Johnny persists in his denial. Unconvinced, Papa commands Johnny to open his mouth. Johnny laughs defiantly and burps the jar lid out at Papa, hitting him on the head. Papa reacts to Johnny's misconduct by chasing him around the kitchen, arms outstretched in front of him, signifying his desire to commit upon Johnny an assault of unspecified severity. The ensuing commotion induces the kitchen cabinets and major appliances to thrash about in synchrony, intensifying the situation to a state of utter pandemonium. Johnny's behavior suggests that he is a compulsive liar and has little respect for Papa. Beyond this, not much is known of Johnny's personality, although it can be inferred that he is undisciplined and morally corrupt. He is frequently seen attempting to eat people, and in the form of "Johnny Thin" has attempted to drown a cat in a well. However, conflictingly, in the form of "Johnny Stout" he rescued the aforementioned cat from the well. It is unknown if Johnny Thin and Johnny Stout are manifestations of a split-personality or if the two are altogether separate instances of Johnny, each possessed of an opposing and highly polarized morality. Johnny is seen to exhibit supernatural abilities, such as growing and shrinking himself by many times his original size, telekinetically manipulating his environment, and emanating an eerie incandescent glow while floating above the ground. Currently, Johnny has been devoured by another character in every video in which he appears, an observation that has baffled researchers for years, since he frequently reappears, apparently unharmed, in a majority of the EdukayFUN video series. Some scientists have speculated that each video features an individual clone of Johnny. They note that this could explain his hairless body, presuming each clone has been freshly generated for each video. The theory however is is unlikely given the lack of scientific precedent for human cloning and the associated ethical issues that would arise if this were the case. Other scientists point out that on many occasions, the various items consumed by the EdukayFUN characters are later regurgitated, and it is likely the case that Johnny too is regurgitated at some point outside the time period captured in the video. His alopecia could be explained as the result of repeated brief exposure to the digestive enzymes and acids contained within the gastrointestinal systems of the characters that ingest him. Relationship to Papa The EdukayFUN video series regularly depicts Johnny and Papa together, suggesting that they possess some relationship that places them in common, but conflicting situations. However, their highly dissimilar physical appearances make it is unclear if Johnny is actually the son of Papa or if the two share any familial relationship whatsoever. It is possible, albeit unlikely, that their many interactions are purely the result of random circumstance. Civil War Theory "Johnny" was a nickname applied to Confederate soldiers during the American Civil War. "Papa" may be a reference to Abraham Lincoln, a.k.a "Old Abe" and "The Ancient One." These observations, combined with the ubiquitous Southern banjo music accompanying nearly every video, have led some scholars to speculate that the EdukayFUN video series may be a recontextualization, in nursery rhyme form, of the hostilities incurred during The Great Rebellion as the Confederate states attempted to secede from the Union. Appearances In order of appearance: #'Johnny Johnny yes papa - EdukayFUN' (as Johnny Johnny) #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkA0PjIdsWY Johnny Johnny yes papa (Christmas) - EdukayFUN] (as Holiday Johnny) #'Ding Dong Bell - EdukayFUN' (as Johnny Thin, Johnny Stout and Johnny Johnny) #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWhpdE0rkeI Take Me Out to the Ball Game - EdukayFUN] (as Baseball Johnny Red, Baseball Johnny Blue and Johnny Johnny) #'Jingle Bells - EdukayFUN' (as Holiday Johnny) #'टमाटर बड़ा मजे़दार (Tamatar Bada Mazedar) - EdukayFUN' (as Johnny Johnny and Tomato Johnny) #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FRIhq7bBa4 Johnny Johnny yes papa (Halloween Vampire) - EdukayFUN] (as Vampire Johnny) #'Johnny Johnny yes papa (Halloween Witch) - EdukayFUN' (as Witch Johnny) Category:Kids Category:Villans Category:Charicters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:EdukayFUN Characters